


【触手刷】饕餮

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【触手刷】饕餮

◎fgo×fz联动背景，源自商店主任的那句语音  
◎触手×枪刷，有教授枪成分  
◎个人趣味，一通瞎写，请酌情阅读

饕餮

“Lancer，出来。”  
“是，我的主人。”  
空气里有轻微的魔力波动，俊美的战士解除了灵体化，凭空出现在肯尼斯面前，他单膝跪在地毯上，右手紧紧贴着胸口，蜂蜜色的眼睛明亮地望着御主。  
“主人，请问有什么吩咐？”  
肯尼斯的眼皮跳了跳，他知道自己的从者忠心耿耿，但这幅散发魅力还毫无自觉的样子实在让人火大，不过这次他没有苛于教训，而是将手里端着的盘子放到餐桌上。  
“把这个吃掉。”  
“是。”迪卢木多不假思索地答应了，等到他站起身体，才终于看清盘子里的东西，“主人，这是……？”  
“怎么了？不肯吃吗？果然，你所谓的忠诚也不过如此了吧。”  
听到肯尼斯的恶言，迪卢木多立刻慌张起来，他说：“不、不是的！在下很乐意！”  
“那就快点吃吧，”肯尼斯重新戴上手套，“要知道，不是所有人都能享受到时钟塔君主的厨艺。”  
“在下不胜感激……”迪卢木多硬着头皮说道，对他而言，御主亲自下厨无疑是一种荣幸，但烹饪的内容实在是一言难尽，他盯着看了很久，才终于接受盘子里的东西，就是几小时前战斗过的海魔触手。  
肯尼斯几乎没有处理“食材”，就这么把一整根放进了烤箱，也不懂得掌控火候，触手的外皮已经近似于碳化了。但这还算是好的，至少不用直面海魔诡异的颜色，盘子里有几根完全没处理过，甚至还挂着湿滑的粘液。  
迪卢木多拿起其中一块，为了表明忠心他愿意做任何事情，何况吃下区区几条触手，充满恶意的魔力顺着喉咙掉进胃里，迪卢木多不敢回味，立刻拿起了下一块。  
最后剩下的都是尚且新鲜的海魔触手，迪卢木多偷瞄了一眼肯尼斯，时钟塔的天才端着茶杯，神情看上去颇为满意，丝毫没有叫停的意思，从者把询问的话咽了下去，捧起一根滑溜溜的触手送进嘴中。  
“呜——”  
意料之外的事情发生了，这条触手并没有完全僵透，仅仅是通过口腔里的唾液接触到一点魔力，就疯狂地鼓胀起来，迪卢木多下意识地想要吐出来，但涨大的触手已经狠狠压住了他的舌头，吐不出来也咬不下去。  
“Lancer，你在干什么？”  
肯尼斯的声音已经有些愠怒，迪卢木多试图道歉，但被塞满的嘴巴只能发出呜呜的声音，他抓住留在外面的触手想要拔出来，但汲取了魔力的怪物从切面又长出几条，缠着枪兵的手向两边分开。  
“Lancer！”  
“呜嗯——”  
迪卢木多几次尝试聚起魔力，但还没汇成枪的实体就被打断，海魔的触手贴着他的胸膛滑下，分泌出的粘液破坏着途径的武装，露出匀称的肌肉。  
尖锐的视线刺痛着从者的神经，他知道主人还在看着他，迪卢木多的嘴角已经被撑到发酸了，他皱着眉准备再一次集中注意力，但被缠在脚腕上的触手用力一扯，就整个人失去平衡摔在地板上。  
这还不是最惨的——迪卢木多清楚地感觉到胯下有一股凉意，触手的吸盘已经贴在了他的性器上。  
“呜！呜呜——”  
迪卢木多夹紧大腿，却完全无法阻止滑溜溜的触手，湿软的魔物刺激从者的性器，想从精液中获得更多的魔力，甚至还有触须深入了他的股间，试探地戳着那个隐蔽的入口。  
被迫射精的时候，迪卢木多瞪大了眼睛，金色的眼瞳中流出蜜一样的泪水，获得大量魔力的海魔又生出更多触手，将从者的四肢都纠缠起来，身后的那条触手似乎也找到了门路，往肠道里探进了一小节。  
月灵髓液的银光在半空中闪过，腥咸的魔物被斩成两截，残肢分崩成漆黑的粒子，嘴里的异物消失后，迪卢木多被满溢的津液和粘液呛住了，但还是撑起身体半跪在地上，一边咳嗽一边叫：“主人。”  
“区区海魔你都解决不了吗！？”  
“非常抱歉，我的主人……”  
迪卢木多的眼角还挂着为干的泪水，他诚恳又内疚地看着肯尼斯，只要御主开口，他愿意接受任何惩罚。


End file.
